


Scars

by electrasjewel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, Self-Insert, headcanons so many headcanons, not self harm scars, slight angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrasjewel/pseuds/electrasjewel
Summary: Aino happens to stumble upon Ushio without a shirt





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is embarrassing and kinda personal piece of writing but hopefully you'll like it! I love him too much and he deserves to be happy.

First thing I noted when I saw Tetsu was that he did not have a shirt. I blushed like mad. He hadn’t seen me yet. His back was turned and he scrathed the back of his head. He seemed to be searching something. I could see the muscles on his back. I couldn’t turn my eyes away from him, instead those wandered a bit in awe. Light in the room illustrated scars on his back. Those didn’t look new. Rather those looked many years old. I could barely see small cut-like scars on his arm, bigger ones on his upper back and rather big nasty one on his lower back. His skintone hid the said scars well, since his scars were old and faded. There was also newer bullet wound on his lower back. 

My mind wandered as I tried to imagine where he had obtained such scars. From work? No, some of those looked way older than that. I wanted to touch those. Gently run my fingers across the scars, caressing them. I didn’t know why. I felt dirty. Even though compared to many things, this was pretty innocent.

”Oh hey Aino.” I heard him softly greet me. I blinked to snap myself out of my thoughts. My cheeks felt warmer. ”H-hey.” I muttered and tore my eyes away from him. He coughed. ”Sorry I’m like this, I haven’t found my shirt.” He reasoned. In oddly formal way.

I shook my head. ”I-it’s okay. Don’t sweat it.” I muttered again and wondered how he could hear me. We had more than five meters between us. He sighed. ”I swear I put it somewhere around here.” He wondered and scrathed the back of his head again.

”Yusei might have pranked you again. He loves to tease you.” I suggested and thought to myself: ’Or he loves to tease us both, If he knew I was coming and hid his shirt on purpose!’

Tetsu laughed. I bit my lip. ”Then he hid it before he left. He hadn’t been here for an hour or so.” He sounded amused. I smiled a bit. His and Yusei’s odd friendship always warmed my heart. They could prank or even playfully insult one another yet they could always shrug them off with a laugh and they were there for each other.

”He’s in 5ds hideout again?” I guessed. I heard confirming hum. I looked at him again. He was smiling but I could see faint blush on his cheeks.

My eyes wandered from his face to his neck, I saw him gulp. My eyes wandered further to his shoulders then to his chest. I couldn’t see any scars there, but I guessed he did have them there. He had a bit of body hair on his chest. I stared at his chest.

”Feels like you’re checking me out or something..” He mumbled. I blinked and progressed what I had done. ”Sorry! I’m making you uncomfortable!” I apologized and quickly buried my face in my hands. ’Now he thinks I’m pervert or something!’ I panicked.

He huffed. ”I-I don’t mind.” He muttered and I cracked my hands open. ”Still.. That was inapproriate of me..” I muttered and wanted the floor to swallow me. I would be uncomfortable if he would do the same for me so why it would be okay to him for me to do that?

I heard the floor creak as he came closer to me. Suddenly I felt him ruffling my hair. My hands fell from my face. I stealed a glance to him. He was smiling. Gentle, reassuring smile. ’World’s been harsh to him and yet he’s still so gentle..’ I thought to myself, in awe.

I reached for his neck and caressed it. I smiled warmly and sighed. There was so much I wanted to say to him. To ask him. I never had the courage. 

I let my hand fall to my side from his neck. I felt tears coming. I sighed softly.  
”What is it?” he murmured. I shook my head. He didn’t have to know what I had thought earlier. He would hate me.

He wrapped his arms around me and gently pulled me close. I tensed a bit. ”It’s okay. It felt a bit flattering.” He mumbled. My eyes widened. ’Flattering? How?’ I thought. I couldn’t think why he thought that way.

”How can it be flattering? I would feel uncomfortable as heck.” I muttered against his chest. I tried not to concerntrate on the fact how warm and safe I felt. How nice it was to be there.

”I-It’s hard to explain.” He said a little louder. I blinked. My eyes focused themselves on his chest. I noted a small scar near my nose. I wanted to touch him so badly. Slowly I lifted my arm from my side, struggling a bit since Tetsu was hugging me.

Slowly I trailed my finger up and down the said scar. I was oddly fascinated. I felt him tense too.  
”Wondering where all your scars are from.” I mumbled as I gently pressed my hand to his chest.  
He gulped again. ”You don’t have to tell me.” I mumbled. It might be sensitive subject to him.

”No, I want to tell you. I need to.” He muttered and hugged me tighter. ”I was in a gang when I was your age.” He started. I was surprised. I always thought he had always been as he was now.

He laughed weakly. ”You mean Yakuza?” I suggested, having heard the term. I felt him shook his head against mine. ”No, Yakuza’s more organized. We were not. We just had conflicts with other schools. And their teenagers.” He continued. He seemed vulnerable somehow. Like he told a part of him he hadn’t told to many people.

”You got these from those conflicts?” I muttered, more to myself than to him and touched the earlier scar again.

”Yeah, those were nasty most of the time.” He confirmed and chuckled slightly. ”Does every single one of these have their own story?” I inquired. I wanted to hear those stories.

”Pretty much. You interested?” He mumbled, his tone shifted to lighthearted one for a second. I nodded against his chest. I heard him chuckle again.

”Well, I better tell you them, then.” He said a bit louder. He seemed to be his normal self now. Earlier vulnerability was gone. I had to wonder was it because I didn’t make a big deal of his past.

”We better go to the couch first. Before your muscles cramp.” I suggested and giggled a bit. He laughed again, this time more genuinely. He slowly let me go, in a manner that made me wonder did he want to hold me longer. Maybe it was just my own hopeful thinking.

We sat on the couch. He was close to the corner and I leaned to his arm. He didn’t seem to mind.  
I turned to him and pointed one of the biggest scars on his arm. ”What about this one?” I muttered.  
”Oh, that one.” He muttered to himself and thought for a while.

”I got that while blocking very nasty attack with a knife.” He told me. His tone was proud. I smiled.  
”Many cases like that?” I suspected, trailing my fingers across the scar. ”Couple, yeah.” I heard Tetsu mutter. I sighed a bit. ”You really weren’t careful back then.”

”How could I when high schoolers came to challenge us all the time?” He shot back. I wondered had I hit a nerve. I glanced his face. He seemed serious but not angry.  
”What about that bullet wound on your lower back? It seems newer than the others.” I looked at him properly this time. Our eyes met.

”Got shot in duty a while ago.” He explained. ”We were chasing this wanted woman. She was carrying a gun. Got shot while I was changing covers.”

I pouted. He was reckless. ”Please be more careful in the future. I don’t want you to end up getting shot in the head.” I pleaded, hoping he would understand that I didn’t want to lose him. The look in his eyes changed. It became sad, soft.

”I try to be. I wouldn’t want to leave you – or the others.” He mumbled. ”I finally have my life together. Would be a shame to have it end too soon.” He confessed.

”Shame indeed. We would be lonely without you. I would miss you.” Words began pouring out of my mouth before I knew it. ”I would cry a lot. See something that would remind me of you and break down, wishing you would be alive-” I couldn’t finish my rambling as I began crying. I sniffed. ”Sorry I just-” I started apologizing but I broke down.

I felt him hug me again, this time more tightly. He slowly ruffled my hair. I sobbed, unable to stop.  
”Shh, I’m here, I’m here. Still breathing, see?” He murmured. He waited until he felt me nod before continuing: ”I would never leave you on purpose you know that?” He waited again until I nodded.   
”I swear to you I’ll be careful.” He promised and stroked my hair. I sniffled and nodded quickly.

I focused on trying to calm down my breathing. It was somehow working, slowly yes, but working. I gasped a bit as I heard him humming softly. I didn’t regocnize the song but it seemed a calm one. I chuckled weakly. He continued humming and coughed. I breathed deeply and pushed him away. He looked at me with this sad worried look that broke my heart. I wiped my eyes.

”L-let’s not get sidetracked there.” I muttered and managed to spell a small smile on my face. His eyes had this concerned look to them.

I exhaled and returned my attention to his scars again. ”Do these ever bother you?” I mumbled, still fascinated. ”Sometimes.” He muttered. ”My scars remind me that my past is real.” ”That bothers you?” He nodded. ”I can see why, but it shouldn’t. You shouldn’t be ashamed of them. You pushed through, your scars are proof that you’re strong.” He gasped. ”Besides, you are beautiful with them and I love every single scar you own.” I confessed and kissed the biggest scar on his arm. I smiled and kissed it again, for a good measure. He moved his hand to my cheek. I blushed and smiled awkwardly.

We sat in silence and I started to touch his scars again. I focused on connecting them, not making any patterns yet. I could feel Ushio’s gaze on me.

”What are you doing?” He whispered after a while. I shushed him. ”I almost have a cat drawn just stay still.” I muttered, feeling bit pissed for being interrupted. He chuckled. It sounded confused. ”Nice to know my scars make a cat.” He noted and stopped moving. His hand still rested on my cheek. I didn’t mind, his hands were warm like the rest of him.

I made hearts with my fingers to his arm. ”How many you have on your chest though?” I asked out of nowhere not really thinking was it appropriate of me to ask.

He snorted. I shot him an annoyed look. ”Are you sure it’s appropriate for you to ask that?” He mildly teased me and smiled. I felt my heart melt.  
”Be glad I didn't ask your size as in what's between your legs Ushio” I teased back and chuckled. He laughed genuinely and loudly. I smiled widely like an idiot.

”Just so you know, I have 5 of them there. And point taken.” His tone was amused and he chuckled again. ”You got any yourself?” He inquired me. I blushed.

”W-Well I have this one scar.. But it’s from a surgery..” I muttered, feeling selfconsious. I stole a glance towards him and saw him smiling reassuringly. I looked away and smiled.

I sighed and turned so my left side was towards him. I breathed in and exhaled before lifting my shirt and searching the space below my left boob. I saw him leaning closer.

”There.” I muttered when I found it. ”Can you see that?” I muttered, my head turned to opposite direction. I couldn’t face him now. I tensed up as I felt him tracking his fingers along my scar. It went all the way to my front side to the back. It curved upwards in my back.

”Quite massive one.” He whispered, his tone full of worry. ”It’s from a surgery when I was just a baby, no need to worry.” I mumbled even though I knew my answer would raise more questions to his mind. He didn’t ask, but I knew he wanted to know more.

”Heart surgery. I couldn’t have lived otherwise.” I mumbled again. I closed my eyes to calm myself down but the feeling of his warm hand against my skin made me nervous.

I yelped when I felt him wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. I called his name, wondering why he did that all of sudden. He buried his face in my neck and mumbled: ”I’m glad you’re here.” I melted. ”Same to you, Ushio.” I muttered as I closed my eyes and relaxed in his embrace.


End file.
